Dino Force (Bige1218's Idea)
From the creators of Ben 10, Generator Rex and Caotic, comes a team of Prehistoric Heroes known as the Dino Force. The theme song is simular to Dinosaur King mixed with Huntik. They are also anthropomorphic Dinosaurs! Premieres TBA Plot 65 million years ago, the Dinosaurs and Dragons war to have supremacy of the world, Sauriona, but some were seperated causing them to increase their intelligence and making them anthropomorphic and they became members of Dino Force, they protect Oligocene city and earth from the Wyrm, Cenozoics, Brigade, and more important from Paleo-King! Along the adventure, they get help from human teenagers: Cole, Megan, Victor, Bonnie, Jane, Carol, Hale, Sam, Rebecca, Candace, and Cooper when theycame to earth. In season 2, Tyranno-Rex learns that a new threat is coming to Earth known as Mezo-Master, and Apatomy meets his old childhood friends! Spinotron returns and continues his conquest for world domination. Later, the Dino Force teams up with new heroes called the "Legion of Heroes"! In season 3, the group are revealed to have new members, Cole became Dilpho-Dash, a Dilophosaurus humanoid, Jane a Brachiosaurus Humanoid called Brachia, and Hale became Velocinator, a humanoid velociraptor against Vovadok Cenozoic with these prototype suits! Season 4, is where the group deals with Four Villains: Eoceneus, Oligocena, Pliocenis, Pleistocerio, and Quantinaro! who plans to turn the human race into prehistoric creatures! Season 5, The evil Red Tyrannosaurus Rex named Tyranno-Don plans to destroy everything in it's path. Now its up the the Dino-Force and their allies to stop Tyranno-Don and protect both the very lives of Dinosaurs, Dragons and Human alike. Heroes Dino Force *'Tyranno-Rex' (Brian Bloom) - The Brave and Heroic Leader of The Dino Force. He is a a Blue Tyrannosaurus Rex with Red stripes. He is always interested in human ways and is also the love interest of Rexandra. Cole likes him for calling him his nickname "Rex" for short and same with his teammates. He is also the Dinosaur Guardian of Cole Daniels. His color schemes' the same as the Autobot's Leader, "Optimus Prime" from "Transformers". *'Apatomy' (Logan Grove) - A Tan 12 year-old Apatosaurus and the youngest of the Team who serves as the resident Technician and Inventor. He's usually pretty smart, talented, a little cocky, obnoxious and intelligent. Also nicknamed "Littlefoot" and is usually under Ankylos' care and watch. He is also the Dinosaur Guardian of Copper Martin. *'Ankylos' (Fred Tatasciore) - An elderly black Ankylosaurus War Veteran, Military Strategist and the team's Second-in-Command. He trained Tyranno-Rex when he was young during the Great War, and is the team's most respected member. He is also a father figure to Tyranno-Rex. *'Carno' (Jeff Bennett) - The calm-natured Stealth Specialist and Security Officer on the team. He is a slender red Carnotaurus who wears sun glasses & he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points, usually never plays with others. He's also the love interest of Aura and later married her. *'Trike' (Bill Fagerbakke) - A green Triceratops and the Muscle of the team who is usually reckless and gluttonous, but he always remains faithful to the group. He is also the one who helped them fight off against the Brigade & the Wyrm to protect the innocents on earth. He is also the Dinosaur Guardian of Bonnie Daniels. *'Stegz' (John DiMaggio) - Trike's best friend and partner, he is a aqua Stegosaurus with blue plates on his back and a good friend of Trike who serves as the team's Demolitions Expert and Engineer. They both try to prove who has the strongest Dino. He also helps Apato with building vehicles and the exo suits with Paras. He is even the Dinosaur Guardian of Sam Benson. *'Dractyle' (Tom Kenny) - A Pteranodon member on the team, he's the the team's Scout in the sky and Aerial Combatant. He's a little nervous and jumpy during missions, so he wanted Carol to teach him self-defense in Martial Arts, which results him becoming Carol's Dinosaur Guardian. His coloration is Orange. *'Dr. Harold Paras' (Kurtwood Smith) - A male Parasaurolophus and the Chief Medical Officer of the group and an expert on Ancient Languages and Machines. He designed the Exo suits for the kids with Stegz's help. His coloration is Lime Green with Gray stripes.' *'Packy (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and the second muscle on the team who is always eager to bash his thick skull into things. He is a pugnacious 15 year-old Pachycephalosaurus and became another friend of the kids, which results of him becoming the Dinosaur Guardian of Victor Daniels. He makes a good projectile when thrown towards enemies. His coloration is Lavender. *'Iguanla' (Sumalee Montano) - A female Iguanodon and the team's Heavy Weapons Expert & Valkyrie. She is mostly the mature girl on the team and usually says few words. She might have a slight crush on either Trike or Dilopho. She even acts as a Dinosaur Guardian for Candace Reed. Her coloration is Purple. *'Dilopho' (Sean Austin) - A 17-year-old silver Dilophosaurus and the team's Combat Strategist. He is mostly a quick thinker in close-combat and long-range blaster fire. Sometimes he's arrogant and cocky, but he's usually cool, calm & mosty mature. He is even the Dinosaur Guardian of Hale Levin. *'Herrera' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - A female 14 year-old Herrerasaurus member of the team, who acts as their Marksman. She has good mobility and quick thinking in claw to claw combat and has a kind & gentle personality. She might have some hidden feelings on her fellow teammate, Packy. She even acts as the Dinosaur Guardian of Copper's older sister, Rebecca Martin. Her coloration is Red-Purple with Yellow-Green Stripes. Packy hugs her so good! Humans *'Cole Daniels/Dilopho-Dash' (Josh Keaton) - The Main Human Protagonist and Ally of the Dino Force. He's a 16 year-old boy who always loves dinosaurs and adventure, and is also the oldest brother of his three siblings, Megan, Victor & Bonnie. He is 5'7" ft. tall, weighs 145 lbs., has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is Tyranno-Rex's human partner and wears an exo-suit that givs him the atributes of a Dilophosaurus made from Dr. Paras and Stegaz. *'Megan Daniels' (Mae Whitman) - Cole's trusty 15 year-old sister who is also the smartest of her four siblings. *'Victor Daniels' (Greg Cipes) - Cole's annoying and cocky 12 year-old brother who loves excitement and fun. *'Bonnie Daniels' (Michelle Ruff) - Cole's baby 10 year-old sister who has a gentle personality and likes to play with Dinosaurs. Her Dinosaur Guardian is Trike. *'Carol Vulgood' (Danielle Judovits) - The Secondary Protagonist who is Cole's girlfriend and devoted friend. Plays as the Dino Force's cheerleader and is a master of all forms of martial arts as well as being Dractyl's human partner. She has large sized breasts. *'Jane Walker/Brachia' (Cree Summer) *'Hale Levin/Velocinator' (Alexander Polinsky) - Cole's best friend who is a Japanese exchange student. *'Sam Benson' (Jason Biggs) - The brains next to Jane and another one of Cole's best friends. *'Tammy Vulgood' (E.G. Daily) *'Rebecca Martin' (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friend and later, Sam's girlfriend. *'Cooper Martin' (Tara Strong) *'Malcolm Brand' (Jesse McCarthy) *'Candace Reed' (Kari Wahlgren) *'Agent Cornelius Berkley' (Martin Mull) - A agent of Anamolocaras and the liaison of the Dino Force. *'Jackson Berkley/Therizino-Talon' (Danny Cooksey) A jealous Football Jock who always tries to outdo Malcolm in school, and is also Agent Berkley's son. He used to be a part of Wyrm who served as their spy, but is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and abandons Wyrm to join Spinos' Cretaceous Brigade. *'Dr. Kirby and Bianca Daniels' (Gary Cole and Jennifer Hale) - The parents of Cole, Megan, Victor and Bonnie Daniels, and valuable allies to the Dino Force. *'Samantha Walker' (CCH Pounder) *'General Chi Levin' (Keone Young) *'Storm Knight' (Alvin Sanders) *'Pierce Rosland' (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Rebbie Mason' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) *'Prof. Ian Thatch' (Eric Thompson) The Imperial Guard *'Gigano' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The Leader of the Imperials Guard and The Elite Special Forces Commander of the Dino Force. He is a Red and Black Giganotosaurus with Blue Stripes, and he also respectful toward Tyranno-Rex's intentions. He is wise, tactical and always plays by the book. He and his teammates are in hyper sleep after they left Sauriona, to find Tyranno-Rex and his teammates on Earth. Later he assist them in various missions against the Brigade, Wyrm and other various threats that harm earth. *'Kenta' (Nolan North) - The Imperials Guard's Second-in-Command and Munitions Expert. He's a Kentrosaurus, and is also the cousin of Stegz. *'Zander' (Paul Eding) - A Styrachosaurus and a member of the Imperials Guard, who is a veteran like Ankylos. *'Ne-Croc' (Phil LaMarr) - A Deinosuchus who is the Imperials Guard's Heavy Weapons Specialist and speaks with Texan accent. *'Plow-Stone' (Bill Fagerbakke) - An Australian accented Minmi and the interpreter of the Imperial guard. *'Iguanodox' (J.B. Sweeny) - Princess Corythora's charming adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, and well-liked among the Dinotopians and the Dino Force. *'Indrika' (Lauren Tom) - A moral and compassionate female Indricotherium who is the second strongest member of the cenozoics and who has a secret crush on Iguanox! She reforms and leaves the Cenozoics for Iguanadox in "Ice Age", and becomes one with the Dinotopians *'Comm. Quezle' (J.K. Simmons) - The Quetzalcoatlus Sky commander of the Saurian army on Sauriona and Dractyle's superior. *'M'Jango' (Jonathan Adams) *'Archie' (Billy West) *'Auca' (Maria Canals-Bareea) - A female aucasaurus and Carno's wife *'Prox' (Udo Kier) *'Megalan' (Steven Blum) - Male Megalania *'Mega-Don' (Peter Lurie) *'Gojira' (Patrick Warbutton) *'Saur-X' (Sam Riegel) Exterminators *'Tylo' (Jason Spisak) *'Cretoxy' (Jim Cummings) *'Elasmo' (Mick Wingert) *'Archer' (Jennifer Hale) *'Xiphac' (Luke Perry) Dinotopians *'Rexandra' (Vanessa Marshall) - Tyranno-Rex's love interest. *'Tarbo-Battar' (Ron Perlman) - Tyranno-Rex's brother. *'Packy's Mom & Dad' (Gary Anthony Williams & Susan Silo) *'Princess Corythora' (April Stewart) *'Mayor Metros' (Dwight Schultz) *'Porfessor Allosis' (Corey Burton) *'Alberto' (John DiMaggio) - A well-meaning but bumbling Albertosaurus who jumps at every chance to weasel his way into the Dino Force's busniess. He works as a restaurant clerk and behaves similar to Fung from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *'Gorgo' (Eric Bauza) - A a Gorgosaurus who is Alberto's partner and best friend. He tends to be the more reasonable of the pair, but is usually ignored by Alberto. *'Plesios' (J.K. Simmons) *'Ovi-Ying' (James Hong) *'Tarasaki' (Jon Polito) *'Mya' (Grey DeLisle) *'Aldan' (Jeff Bennett) *'Carno Jr & Jake' (Nacy Cartwright and Pamela Aldon) - Carno & Acua's sons. *'Dinotopian Citizens' (Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, April Stewart, Phil LaMarr, Dwight Schultz, Corey Burton, Kath Soucie, Greg Ellis, Scott Wolf, Mona Marshall, and Grey DeLisle) The Nocturnals *'Night-Bat' (Jeff Bennett) *'Night-Fox' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Night-Wolf' (Troy Baker) *'Night-Owl' (Corey Burton) *'Night-Moth' (Alexander Polinsky) *'Night-Snake' (Cree Summer) Legion of Heroes *'Ultra-Man' (George Newbern) - Leader of the Legion and Protector of New York City. He is similar to Superman. *'Nighthawk' (Roger Craig Smith) - The Second-in-Command of the Legion and Protector of Darkhound City. He is a parody of Batman. *'Superwoman' (Courtnery Taylor) *'Silpstream' (Neal McDonough) *'Invisible Girl' (Danica McKellar) *'Mr. Elastic' (Wally Wingert) *'Barracuda' (Gary Elwes) - The prince of Atlantis. He's a parody of Aquaman. *'The Martian' (Carl Lumbay) *'Emerald Archer' (Dave Wittenberg) *'White Knight' (Jeff Bennett) - Formerly an England Butler. Similar to Black Knight. *'Anada' (Tara Strong) *'Micro-Man' (David DeLuise) *'Sorceress' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *'Changeling' (Masasa Moyo) *'Raptar' (Rick D. Wasserman) *'Green Mantle' (Nolan North) Villains Cretaceous Brigade *'Spinotorn' (David Kaye) - An Albino Spinosaurus who is the Tyrannical and Sadistic Leader of the Cretaceous Brigade, the "Emperor of Destruction" and one of the three primary antagonists of the series. Once a soldier in training under the tutelage of Ankylos, Spinotorn became slowly overcome with bitterness and jealously towards his adoptive brother, Tyranno-Rex. Later, when the High Council accused him for a terrible crime he didn't commit, he lashed against the council and declared war on his kind. He is Tyranno's arch-nemesis throughout the show. His hechmen are raptors and they'll do anything to please him especially Rap-Eye and they call him boss. He despises Humanity after he saw dinosaur bones in museums and dig sites in horror. *'Zucho' (Daran Norris) *'Razer' (Robin Atkin Downes) *'Baryx' (Jennifer Hale) *'Rap-Eye' (Steven Blum) *'Spittor' (Carlos Alazaraqui) *'Klaw' (Jeff Bennett) *'Slasher' (Eric Bauza) *'Dromeo' (Ron Paulsen) *'Patches' (Tom Kenny) *'Sever' (Ted Lewis) *'Scyclaw' (Frank Welker) *'Pyro' (Max Koch) *'Dei Sisters' **'Claudia' (Sumalee Montano) **'Talonia' (Tara Strong) **'Rhen' (Nika Futterman) **'Screech' (Katie Griffin) *'Basilo' (Troy Baker) *'Tarascobo' (Daniel Riordan) *'Arkilo' (David Sobolov) *'Raptors' (Various Voices) - Spinotorn's loyal minions. The Cenozoics *'Saber' (Troy Baker) *'Mammoth' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Entelo' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Gastorn' (Rob Paulsen) *'Scratch' (Jeff Bennett) *'Cludd' (John Kassir) *'Andrew-Sarcus' (David Lodge) *'Tate Daniels/BrontoThere' (Brian Bloom) *'Stallion' (Vanessa Marshall) Wyrm *'Ladon' (Robin Atkin Downes) *'Skalidor' (Nolan North) *'Wyrm's' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Paleo-King' (Corey Burton) *'Fathnir' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Azuresong' (Andrea Baker) *'Numinis' (Daran Norris) *'Dovix' (Peter Jessop) *'Cynda' (Nika Futterman) E.O.C.E.N.E. *'Dr. Beki Robinson/Dr. Eurypterid' (Candi Milo) *'Lieutenent Pierce' (Phil LaMarr) *'Brontoscorpio' (Alexander Polisnky) *'Professor Klaus' (Maurice LaMarche) *'E.O.C.E.N.E. Agents and Scientists' (Various Voices) *'E.O.C.E.N.E Mutants' **'Quarry' (Robert Patrick) **'Quantinero' (Troy Baker) **'Pleisticerio' (Robin Atkin Downes) **'Oligocena' (Tara Strong) **'Pliocenis' (Kevin Michael Richardson) **'Eoceneus' (Charlie Adler) **'Squishy' (Frank Welker) **'Blade-A-Demon' (Udo Kier) **'Exomantis' (David Lodge) **'Serperion' (Richard McGonagle) **'Frost Dragon' (Gary Owens) **'Magmadon' (Khary Payton) **'Khyberus' (Dee Bradley Baker) **'Pyro Lion' (Gary Anthony Williams) **'Tusky' (Frank Welker) Other Villains *'Vovadok' (Miquel Ferrer) *'Lio-Blast' (Clancy Brown) *'Cave-Man' (Bill Fagerbakke) *'B.E.D.R.O.C.K.' (Corey Burton) *'Reba Gomez/Paleo-Queen' (Tia Carrere) *'Gorgonops' (Mark Hamill) *'Yang Fuizin' (George Takei) **'Yin Fuizin' (Lauren Tom) **'Guan Ninjas' (Various Voices) *'Mezo-Master' (Keith Szarabajka) *'Moschops' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Man-Lobster' (Frank Welker) *'Cenozoicah' (Kaja Zoch) *'Professor Nanite' (Dave Boat) **'Zog' (Dee Bradely Baker) *'Kongar' (John DiMaggio) *'Tyranno-Don' (Wade Williams) - The main antagonist of Season 5. **'Daspleto' (Andre Sogliuzzo) *'The Sea-Kraken' *'Tera-Boa' (Kari Wahlgren) *'Col. Ferris Innes' (Gary Anthony Williams) **'Lt. Maine Phillips' (Fred Tatasciore) **'Pt. Zelda Esmarelda' (Jennifer Hale) *'Doug & Lars Redface' (Gary Sturgis and Steve Webber) Vehicles and Weapons *'Dinoblasters' *'Trilobite Shields' *'Ptrygotocycles' *'PaleoSabre' *'Archecoptor' *'Sliders' *'Metorlazers' *'Evolution Ray' *'Magmablaster' *'PaleoPreserver' Locations *'Anomalocaras Base' *'Oligocene City' - The Metropolis where both Dinosaurs and Humans can co-exists. *'Sinclair Gas Station' *'Phoenix Hills' - The hometown of Cole Daniels. **'Phoenix Hills High School' - Cole and Co.'s High School. **'Dino HQ' - The HQ of the Dino Force. **'Phoenix Hills Prison' - A prison where it holds the most dangerous and psychopath criminals and villains. *'Wyrm Island' - The HQ of Wyrm, and its' located in the Bermuda Triangle. *'The Ice Cavern' *'Volcanic Grotto' *'Tar-pit Penitentiary' *'Shanghai, China' *'Sydney, Australia' *'Albuquerque, New Mexico' *'Atlantis' *'Las Vegas' *'Yellowstone National Park' *'Avalon' *'Borneo' Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Movies Video Games Trivia * Category:Dinosaurs Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows Category:Hub Network Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Animation